A Date To Remember
by skyisthelimit
Summary: KxK. Post KCK, Pre chu. The battle is over, and our heros have a brief time period of normality. What will Karin and Kazune do? Go on a date, of course! That is, as long as a certain now not-so-secret secret doesn't ruin it!
1. A Date?

A/N: I'm new at this, so sorry if something's weird or anything like that. I haven't figured this website out completely. This is my first fanfic that I'm posting, so go easy on me please!

Anyway, I actually came up with this story a long time ago, I was just to busy (coughlazycough) to actually put it in to print. After reading volume 6 of KCK, I knew that somehow Kazune and Karin would end up together (actually, I knew it before, but well…) So I figured it'd be cool to send 'em on a first date (the one in volume 4 didn't count)! Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin.

**Part One**

Kazune, Karin, and Himeka sat around the dinner table, comfortably having their meal. Occasionally a small conversation would pop up, but other than that, the threesome just sat there, enjoying the food.

Well, at least until Himeka decided to say, "Why don't you two go out on a date?"

After that statement, the comfortableness was quite shattered. In fact, the mood became very awkward. Karin, who was chewing a bite of steak, gagged and was choking on the bit of meat. She swallowed hard, grabbed her drink, and chased the steak down her throat with the liquid. Kazune, who had been in the middle of sipping his drink, also gagged and coughed, spluttering the drink everywhere. He quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Nani? What did you just say?" the couple said simultaneously, both red.

"Why don't you two go out on a date?" Himeka repeated, unfazed by their reactions.

"What brought th-_that_ up?" Karin said, still very red.

"Well, you two are an official couple now, aren't you?" Himeka replied. It was true. It had been about three days since Kazune's return from the hospital after the incident at the Karasuma residence. In those three days, Kazune and Karin became boyfriend and girlfriend, though they didn't just come out and say it. Everybody pretty much just figured it out (much to the Kazune-Z's dismay).

If possible, Karin's face became more red. "Y-yeah, I guess," she said meekly.

"And don't couples usually go out on dates?" Himeka pointed out.

"…" Karin was magenta now.

Himeka pressed on. "Saturday's the day after tomorrow. You two should go out on a date. Besides, this is gonna be the first Saturday you two don't have to worry about the rings and the Karasuma's and all. You guys should spend it together" she decided. She had a point there. Kazune looked at Karin.

"Well, Karin? What do you say?" He said. Although he had managed to recompose himself, there was still a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I dunno…" she replied, "I mean, I guess most couples do go on dates, but Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun and I are different."

Kazune took this the wrong way. "What, are you trying to say that I'm not fit to go on a date with you?"

"Wha? N-no! I just—"

"Well, maybe I think you're not good enough to go on a date with _me_? Ever thought of that?"

Karin gasped. "Why you…!"

"Can't even think of a good comeback? Girls are so lame."

"Urgh! You sexist pig!"

"You stupid girl!"

"Chauvinist cretin!"

"Weak baby!"

As they continued throw insults at each other, Himeka just watched from the sidelines, thinking _They're a couple now, but they still argue a lot_. Himeka giggled. _Like an old married couple_. Meanwhile, Shi-chan came over to see what they were arguing about this time, and plopped herself on Himeka's head, watching her.

Finally, Karin slammed he hands on the table and stood up. "Fine! I _will_ go out on a date with you!" she yelled.

Kazune did the same, yelling back, "Fine! Saturday it is then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And they stomped off in opposite directions.

Himeka and Shi-chan just blinked, sitting there. Finally, Shi-chan broke the silence by saying, "That was the weirdest argument I have ever seen, nya."

Himeka nodded in agreement.

**End Part 1**

A/N: There ya have it! I guess it _was_ a weird argument (Shi-chan: Duh, nya), but I don't think it's OOC. I mean, it sounds like something they would do, right? Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review!

Oh, and btw, if anyone wants to know, this is how the argument went: (starting with Karin)

"Well at least I'm not afraid of things a million times smaller than me!"

"Well at least I know how to fight!"

"At least I don't faint after transforming!"

"At least I get decent grades!"

"Urgh! You are so full of it!"

"I was about to say the same to you!"

"Hmph! You're just twisting whatever I say back at me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"YES YOU ARE!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!"

And you know the rest. I know, childish, but still…

_See you next time! And don't forget to review!_


	2. Secret's Out!

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it! It's nice to know that some people like my story. I'm going to reply to anonymous reviewers in the author's notes, 'kay?

**Watashi**: Thanks! It gives me a lot of relief that I don't write like a four year old! But really, thank you for reading and I hope that the my stories will continue to meet your expectations!

Anyhoo, enter part 2!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own KCK

**Part 2**

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. The next morning, Kazune and Karin didn't say anything other than a "Good morning". They weren't mad at each other, they just felt awkward since they were going on a date the next day. The walk to school was also silent, with an amused Himeka in the middle. When they finally got to homeroom, the newest couple went to their separate seats without a word. Most people didn't notice this strange behavior, except for their closest friends. Miyon, Yuuki, and Micchi walked over to Himeka, worried.

"Um, are Kazune-kun and Hanazono-san fighting again?" asked Micchi.

Himeka giggled. "Well, they did have a fight last night, but I don't think the way they're acting is because of that. I think they're just embarrassed."

"Why?" Yuuki said.

"Hm? Oh, because they're going on a date tomorrow," giggled Himeka.

"What? Really? That's brilliant!" exclaimed Micchi.

"Is that what the fight was about?" questioned Miyon.

"Actually, the fight _ended_ with the date."

They all stared at Himeka. "Well, um, to make a long story short, I suggested that they go out on a date, and they got all flustered. It was kinda cute, actually. Anyway, then Karin-chan said something that Kazune-chan misunderstood, and they got into a fight. Finally, Karin-chan yelled out that she would go on a date with him and Kazune-chan yelled out that it was on Saturday, then they stomped off," she explained.

Yuuki, Miyon, and Micchi sweatdropped (meaning they had that big water drop on their heads). Then Miyon realized something.

"Wait a minute, how do you know this, Himeka-chan? I mean, I know _you_ live with Kazune-kun, but what about Karin-chan?" she asked.

"Ah! Um, err…" Himeka struggled to make up an excuse. Even then, no one knew Karin lived with her and Kazune , except for—

Micchi shouted out excitedly, "Oh, didn't you know? Hanazono-san lives in the Kujyou residence!" loud enough that the whole class heard.

Karin froze, hearing Micchi's burst. She could already feel the Kazune-Z staring, no, glaring daggers at her. The whole class was in shock, all silent. Kazune thought, _Crap_. Everyone turned to look at Micchi.

And Micchi, oblivious to all this, kept going. "Yup! She's been living with them since the start of seventh grade! Just her, Kazune-kun, Himeka-san, and some pets. Oh, and there's a butler, but I don't see him too often."

It seemed the whole class was frozen, except for Micchi, of course. Kazune slapped his forehead, thinking _Double crap_. Karin could feel the eyes of the entire class on her, including several dagger eyes.

And Micchi, still oblivious, started to go, "Oh! And not only tha—" but before he could say anything else, Karin got out of her seat and had Micchi in a death grip, hand covering his mouth.

"Uh, nothing to see here, people! Go about your business!" Karin nervously said. However, everyone just started whispering to each other, discussing the new gossip they had.

Or, unless you were the Kazune-Z, in which you would go on your haunches and get ready to pounce.

Kazune saw the danger and immediately stepped over to Karin, putting himself between the now lethal fan-club and his girlfriend.

Karin threw a grateful look at Kazune before hissing in Micchi's ear, "Are you trying to get me killed?!" and letting him go.

"What do you mean?" said the ever-so-dense Micchi.

"Nishikiori, it was a secret that Karin is living with us. If people knew, it would of caused too much gossip and trouble, like it is now," explained Kazune.

Miyon and Yuuki were still dumbfounded. "Karin-chan, are you really living with Kazune-kun?" Miyon asked.

"Um, well, that is, eh heh…" Karin muttered, hand behind her head.

Luckily, she was saved from answering because the teacher had walked through the door. Everyone went back to his or her seats, and the topic was dropped. However, Karin knew it wasn't gone.

She didn't want to know what would happen after class ended and lunch started.

**End Part 2**

A/N: And there's part 2! I know, it's a little short, but I thought it was a really good place to end. I promise the next one will be longer. And I know, it's a small cliffy, but how am I supposed to keep readers hooked without cliffies? Well, anyways, thanks again to all that reviewed and I hope you enjoyed it!

_See you next time and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	3. Gossip

A/N: Hi again! Here's part 3. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and please don't forget to review to this chapter, too. On another note, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last update during the weekday. From now on, my updates will most likely be on weekends, or Fridays, because lacrosse season is coming up, and I need to start conditioning. Sorry, but I hope you will continue to read the story!

**Watashi: **Thanks very much! Heheh…I know how you feel. Unfortunately, Micchi does not get punished too severely, but feel free to think up all the cruel punishments you can think of! And tell me, too!

Oh! I forgot, I meant to give a translation in Chapter 1. I'll give it now. I think most of you know this, but then again, most of you may not:

'Nani?' means 'what?' in Japanese.

Oh, and for future reference, cause you might be seeing this word soon (hint hint):

'Arigatou' means 'thank you' in Japanese.

100 hits! You guys are great! I feel so happy!

Anyway, our next contestant is Part 3! Come on down!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own.

**Part 3**

As class went on, Karin crossed he fingers and prayed that the bell would somehow not ring. To Karin's dismay, it did anyway, and everyone filed out of the room to lunch, except for Karin, Himeka, and Kazune, who stayed behind. They all feared what would happen when they walked into lunch.

"That stupid, dust-for-brains Nishikiori!" Kazune spat out. "If a tack's sharp, he's the farthest thing from it."

"It's not completely his fault, I guess," stated the always-kind Himeka, "I mean, we never did tell him to keep Karin's living with us a secret."

"Still…" Kazune looked at Karin, "I understand if you want to skip lunch today."

Karin just hung her head, bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly, she grinned and punched the air with her fist.

"That's okay!" she said, still grinning, "Little Goddess Karin (A/N: Literally translates to Kamichama Karin) can withstand anything! From a flamethrower to a maelstrom! And she _definitely_ can handle some harmless gossip!"

Himeka smiled. However, Kazune was still concerned.

"Are you sure?" he said.

Karin became more serious and smiled half-heartedly. "I'll be fine, Kazune-kun. Don't worry. Gossip never lasts. It'll eventually go away. But it won't help if I keep avoiding them. I have to take it face to face. Besides, it's just gossip. What's the worst that can happen?"

Karin immediately regretted her last words as soon as it came out of her mouth. She internally groaned. _Great, I probably jinxed myself_ she thought.

Kazune shrugged. "If you say so. But still, don't go off on your own, okay? Those girls—"

"You mean _your_ fan club, the _Kazune-Z_," Karin smirked. Kazune made a face at her. "What?" Karin said innocently, "That's what they are and that's what they're called." Kazune glared as Himeka giggled.

"_Moving on_," Kazune pressed, "Those girls looked lethal back there. If they catch you alone…it may not be good."

_No duh_ Karin thought.

"And I don't want anything to happen to you," Kazune quickly added, avoiding her eyes.

Both Karin and Himeka were completely taken aback at that last sentence. They both knew Kazune enough to know that that was a rare thing for him to say.

"Kazune-kun, are you worried about me?" Karin said in disbelief.

"W-what? Are you kidding me? I never s-said that!" Kazune half-shouted, still not meeting her eyes. "I just don't want all the times I spent protecting you and Himeka to go to waste because of some stupid fan girls."

Karin said nothing, searching to meet his eyes. When she finally met them, Karin saw genuine worry in them, making Karin's heart flutter. She smiled and hugged him.

"Arigatou, Kazune-kun," she whispered before letting him go to find a slight tinge of pink on his face. She let out a brief giggle then said, "C'mon Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan. I'm starving!"

Karin bounced out the door, leaving Himeka and Kazune to stare at the spot she just left. After a moment or two, Himeka smiled and said, "That's Karin-chan," before going after her. Kazune shrugged and did the same.

When Kazune caught up to the two, they were standing in front of the cafeteria doors, staring. Kazune walked up to Karin's free side, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Himeka wrapped her arms around Karin's. Touched by their support, Karin smiled at them, then lifted her free arm and pushed the doors open.

Silence.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the three, even those who weren't in Karin's class. Apparently, the word spread, and since Kazune was popular through the entire school, everyone was interested.

Karin showed no reaction. She, Himeka, and Kazune got their lunch and went over to their table, where Micchi, Yuuki, and Miyon already sat. The whispering started.

"Hi guys," Karin said, before sitting down, Kazune and Himeka on either side of her. Miyon and Yuuki said nothing, not looking at her. Karin looked hurt at this, but said and did nothing.

"Er, hi, Hanazono-san," Micchi said awkwardly, "Look, I'm really sorry about blurting that out like that. It's just, I didn't know—"

"What's done is done. It's okay Micchi," Karin silenced him in a strangely calm voice. The group ate in silence, and Karin could hear some of the whispers going around.

"_I wonder how far they got."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean they live together, for Pete's sake! And they're boyfriend and girlfriend!"_

"_Right. And I bet that she took advantage of her living there to get that relationship."  
_

"_I agree."_

"_Really? That doesn't sound like Hanazono-san."_

"_Come on! They. Are. Living. Together! And Kujyou-kun's a total catch."_

"_Maybe you're right…"_

"_Of course I am!"_

"Yeah. Face it, Hanazono-san is a manipulative—" 

Karin clenched her chopsticks hard. She felt Kazune stiffen and saw Himeka frown. She knew they could hear, too.

Karin couldn't take it anymore. She banged her chopsticks down and stood up. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Look," she said angrily in deathly calm voice, "Let me make this straight." Her voice got angrier and louder. "Nothing happened! Nothing is has happened, nothing is happening, and nothing will happen! Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, and I only live in the same house! Due to circumstances, my parents' death, and the fact that I got accepted here, I came to live with the Kujyou's! That's it! We eat together, go to school together, and study together. We just do what regular roommates do! And I do _not_ mean that term literally. Kazune-kun's and my room are on opposite ends of the hall with _locks_! So turn off your perverted minds and _get the real picture_!"

"But you two are a _couple_!" someone said.

"So?" Karin retorted, "Just because you all think pervertedly doesn't mean we do! We have _dignity_!"

At this, practically everyone hung their heads, shame-faced. Kazune grinned and leaned back on his chair. Himeka smiled, looking proud. And Karin let out a deep breath, looking satisfied and relieved. She sat back down. Kazune patted her head.

"Nice work, for a girl," he said.

"That was great Karin-chan," said Himeka.

"That was brilliant!" complimented Micchi.

"Um Hanazono-san?" said Yuuki, "We're, uh, really sorry."

"Yeah," said Miyon, both looking sincere.

"It's okay! Just trust me next time, okay?" Karin replied, back to her cheery self.

"Deal!" Miyon grinned. "Hey, why don't you and Himeka-chan come over tomorrow morning so we can help you get ready for your date?"

Both Kazune and Karin blushed. "How'd you find out about that?" they asked.

"Himeka-san told us," Yuuki explained.

"Oh."

Everything had gone back to normal. It was better than Karin had hoped fore. The gossip didn't even last a whole period! Karin thought everything was okay now.

The rest of school passed, and Karin walked home alone. Kazune had errands to run and Himeka had clean-up duty. Karin looked up at the sky and smiled. Everything was good, for once. No rings, no glasses-man, and no gossip.

That moment, however, lasted for about a split second.

"Hanazono-san, can we talk?"

Karin turned to find two members of the Kazune-Z. She turned the other way and there were two more. On the remaining sides of her, there was a wall and a busy road of fast-moving cars. They had her surrounded.

_Meep!_ Karin thought.

**End Part 3**

A/N: Uh oh, what does the lethal and vicious Kazune-Z have in store for our little goddess now? I know, do you? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Hmm, I think Micchi's apology should have been much more than a simple sorry… (Micchi: Uh oh…), but alas, all things that come to mind would be abuse, and I'm just too much of a soft heart to go through with it (Micchi: Phew…). Next time won't be so easy, Michiru!

Anyway, I kept my promise! This is 6 pages! Much more than Part 2! Although, I feel as if I rushed the story a bit in this chapter…I don't know…so I guess I'll leave it to you readers to decide. And constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoyed it and please read the next chapter!

_See you next time! And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	4. Fan clubs

A/N: Part 4. Dun dun dun… What will the evil Kazune-Z do to our heroine? I think every one can join me in saying it's not going to be pretty. I guess we'll find out exactly how obsessive and deranged fan girls can be in this part. (Kazune-Z: We are not deranged!)

**Watashi: **Thanks for the review! (Karin: And thanks for the compliment! Maybe I should look in to public speaking!) (Kazune: Yeah, and every one would do whatever you say just to get you to shut up) (Karin: Ka…zu…ne…kun…angry glint in eye Hey ashi, can I borrow your frying pan?) Hahah, I love how the Kazune-Z are suddenly men. Oh yeah, and I'd love to know who you are, but you didn't leave a URL. Maybe there's just something wrong with the computer…

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys and please review! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome!

Over 200 hits! I luv you guys!

Oh, and 'Gomen nasai' means 'I'm really sorry'.

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada…I do not own….yadayada…

**Part 4**

Karin racked her brains quickly, trying to think of a way to escape. Whether by fast-talking or putting the brutal morning training sessions with Kazune to use, she didn't care. As long as it got her out of this.

"Um…" Karin said, putting her hands up in front of her and backing up towards the side wall, while the Kazune-Z slowly advanced on her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent," the leader said, "It wasn't enough that you became his girlfriend, was is Hanazono-san? You had to go move in with him, giving our precious Kujyou-kun a bad name!"

"What are you talking about? I moved in with Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan _way_ before I started going out with him!" Karin defended.

"Then why keep it a secret, huh?" said one girl.

"Yeah. Did something scandalous happen that you didn't want us to know?" said another.

"No! It's not that!" Karin weakly said, She already had the title 'scandalous maid' from Ami-chan. She didn't want it from anyone else, too. "It's just, I didn't want to cause any trouble…"

The fourth girl snorted. "Year right. We noticed your claws on Kujyou-kun the day you got here." The four were getting closer and closer.

"Look!" Karin said desperately. "It's Kazune-kun!" pointing in a random direction.

"Don't give us that. We know Kujyou-kun is running errands. Do you think we're stupid?"

"Well, actually, yeah," Karin said. Then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. _Crud. Did I just say that out loud? Way to go, Karin. As if you weren't already in enough trouble._

The Kazune-Z gasped, indignant. One of them slapped Karin hard. Karin rubbed her raw cheek.

"How dare you!" the one who slapped her said.

"S-Sorry! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to say that!"

"You think sorry's gonna cut it?" snarled the leader, "For years, we, the Kazune-Z, have watched over Kujyou-kun, protecting him, in hopes that someday he would return one of our feelings! Then _you_ pop up, and he's suddenly all over you!" she spat, pressing her index finger to Karin's shoulder, hard.

Karin didn't know what to do. Evidently, she couldn't talk herself out of this, but she didn't want to hurt them. After all, they just wanted to protect Kazune.

"What makes you think you _deserve_ someone that hot, that cool?" added the leader.

Karin frowned at this, realizing something. "All you've been talking about is how good-looking he is, or how he seems on the outside. Do you really know him? The him that's _behind_ the looks?" _That_ stunned the Kazune-Z.

"Did you take the time to get to know him? Or do you just have feelings for him because of his looks? Did you know that he hates bugs because he's terrified of them? Did you know that when he was little, he was a crybaby, until he decided to be strong for Himeka-chan? Did you know he lost his parents, and that he hates his father?" _That is, he hate's his past life for messing with his body, but I can't exactly say that_, Karin secretly thought to herself.

She continued, "Did you know that he puts his best effort into protecting others? Did you know that behind those looks, behind that cool personality, he has a heart that always puts others before himself, even if that means hurting himself, or stressing himself more than he should? Do you know _anything_ that he's been through, outside of school?"

The Kazune-Z was speechless.

"You didn't know, did you? You didn't know _any_ of the stuff I just said, because you never took the time to see past the outside. I did. And so did Himeka-chan, and even Micchi. I may not deserve him, but I think I do more than you guys."

At this, they frowned, angry. Their voices returned to them.

"It doesn't matter. All we need to know is our unbridled love for him," the leader replied, "Do you think you're so special just by knowing all that? Well let me tell you. You. Are. NOT!"

At the last word, she grabbed Karin's shoulders and shoved her to the wall so hard that when Karin's back hit it, Karin's head snapped back to crash into the stone. She slumped to the ground, unconscious and blood dripping from the back of her head.

**End Part 4**

A/N: Hee hee, another cliffy. I'm so evil, aren't I. I don't mean to be, though.

Well now, I don't know about you, but I'm terrified of the Kazune-Z now (even though I'm the author who made them do that). You're probably wondering, 'Where the hec is Kazune?' Well, he'll be in the next chapter. Promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and I know this goes against chapter 6 of chu, so sorry, but I'm going to have to ask to disregard that chapter, just this once.

_See you next time! And PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Knowing

A/N: Tadaa! It's the ever so important part 5! Yay! Well, this chapter isn't that exciting or important though. It's sort of a filler chap. But I'll post the next chapter tomorrow to make up for it! Promise!

**Watashi:** Thanks for the review! And i finally did manage to find your sight. Your drawing are good. It's cool how it's all done on the computer.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own.

**Part 5**

Kazune walked home aimlessly, mind wandering. In one hand, he had a bag of the groceries Himeka had asked him to buy. His other hand was in his pocket, fingering a slip of paper that confirmed the arrangements he made.

"Crap, what are we supposed to do?" a voice said, bringing Kazune's mind back to reality. He looked to where the voice was coming from. Four girls were surrounding something or someone, farther up on the sidewalk.

"We weren't supposed to knock her out," the voice continued, "Just knock her down a few pegs."

Getting closer, Kazune was a head of light, sandy-colored, brown hair between the girls. _No way_, Kazune thought. _It couldn't be…?_

"Hanazono-san had it coming to her," another voice said. At the word 'Hanazono', Kazune started to run towards the girls, dropping the grocery bag.

"I know…but—oh! Kujyou-kun!" At this, the fan club quickly shifted a little, hiding whatever was in the middle from Kazune's view.

"Let me through," he hissed.

"Um, I don't think you should go that way…" one girl said quietly.

"Y-yeah. There's a, um, a spider w-web…" one girl said quietly.

"I said _move_" Kazune said with such a scary look that the girls parted to reveal an unconscious, bleeding Karin slumped against the wall (Sky-chan: Kazune, you didn't believe them! I'm shocked!) (Kazune: Of course! I can _always_ sense when a bug is near!) (Sky-chan: rolls eyes)

"Karin!" Kazune said, kneeling next to her, "What the hec happened?!" He turned to glare at his fan club. "What did you do?!"

"We just found her like this! Honest, Kujyou-kun!" one girl said. Kazune gave them an icy stare, silently saying that he knew they were lying.

"Okay! We were talking to her, when she tripped and hit her head!" another girl made up. Kazune gave her the same icy stare.

"Alright, alright! We were scolding her a bit and we accidentally bumped into her and she hit her head!" a third girl let out. Again, the icy stare.

"Fine! I lost my temper and shoved her!" the leader finally said.

Kazune turned back to Karin. "Idiots…" he muttered, holding Karin's head up a bit. He noticed that blood had not stopped. "Crap, she's losing to much blood"

"I don't get it!" the leader said shrilly, "What does she have that we don't?! What makes _her_ so special?!"

Kazune ripped a piece of his shirt off. He wadded it up and pressed it to the wound. He then turned his head to look at them.

"Karin knows me very well. She likes me from who I am. She knows almost everything there is to me, even my flaws, and she's accepted them." _Though she had no problem pointing them out_ he thought to himself, _but at least only the minor ones_.

He continued, "Even though I've hurt her before, she still stayed by my side and cheered me up. She's always been able to see the real me. Something you four have never done. She and I have been through more than you'll ever know."

The Kazune-Z were, once again, stunned and speechless. "Th-That girl was right…" the leader stammered out, but Kazune didn't hear. He was preoccupied with the wound.

_This is weird. A scrape on the head can't cause this much blood_, he thought. Something glinted in the corner of his eye. He looked at the wall. The metal point of a nail poked out of the wall. _Crap. Don't tell me…_Kazune examined the wound closer. Yup. The wound wasn't a scrape. It was a gash, about as deep as the length of the nail point. _But, why the hec would a nail be sticking out of a wall?_ Kazune suddenly remembered a sign he had passed on his way here, at the beginning of the wall:

**CAUTION!!**

NAIL POINTS ON WALL DUE TO

VANDALISM.

WILL BE REMOVED AS SOON AS

POSSIBLE.

_That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard_, he thought, _what kind of idiots put nails through walls?_ (Sky-chan: the stupid, brainless, slightly drunk kind. -)

_I should get the wound clean before it gets infected._ Kazune lifted her up and put her on his back. He grunted. _Looks like she needs to lose a few pounds_. Kazune inwardly smirked as he pictured how Karin would react if he said that out loud and she was conscious. He then started to make his way towards home.

"Um, wait. Kujyou-kun?" said the leader once she had gotten herself together. "We're, uh, really sorry." She said as the rest of the group nodded vigorously.

Kazune only turned his head towards them in acknowledgement, but said, "It isn't me you should be apologizing to," before walking off.

**End Part 5**

A/N: There! I'm sorry this is short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Though, I have to warn you guys, the next chapter won't be exciting either, but I think it's necessary, not only to this story, but to the Kamichama Karin plot. Anyways, I know many of you are disappointed that I didn't punish the Kazune-Z more, but you'll have to live with it. And besides, I don't think the Kazune-Z are _pure_ evil.

BUT, how about I make a contest! When you review, include a scenario for the punishment of the Kazune-Z, and I'll do my best to put it into writing, and add it as an extra! Oh, and you are welcome to come up with a punishment for Micchi too!

_Sooo… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	6. Wondering

A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I know, I'm a liar, but I'm really, REALLY sorry. I really did want to update last weekend, but the chapter wasn't finished… and this past week I've been having every project imaginable, so I'm really sorry!

Oh, by the way, some of you already know this, but last weekend, in order to make up for not updating, I posted my next story! It's probably not going to be as popular as this one, but please, please read it? You don't have to like it, but I would appreciate if you read it. It's called **Looking Past the Lies**.

**Watashi:** Yeah, seriously, it's as if all fictional characters can have a job in public speaking! (Kazune: except karin) (Karin: HEY!) Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anyways, Himeka is a major part in this part (heh), so on with the show!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own.

**Part 6**

Kazune huffed and puffed. Had Karin been conscious, she would of teased that he looked like the Big Bad Wolf, come to blow the house down. But then again, if Karin _had_ been conscious, Kazune wouldn't be huffing or puffing at all. _How much does this girl weigh anyway?_ he thought as he slowly struggled home.

After what seemed like forever, Kazune reached their door. With his hands supporting Karin, he couldn't knock or open the door, though. So he just called out for Himeka. Or more like screamed.

Himeka came out immediately, gasping at seeing Karin unconscious on Kazune's back. She hurried them in, and asked Q-chan to help Kazune carry Karin to her bedroom. Kazune pointed out Karin's wound and Himeka rushed to get the first-aid kit.

In Karin's room, Himeka, Kazune, and Shi-chan gathered around the bed to watch Q-chan treat Karin's wound.

"She'll be fine," Q-chan assured everyone, "The wound isn't too deep, and she hasn't lost too much blood. It's not infected and she should be up soon. Though she will most likely have quite a headache when she does."

They all sighted in relief. Then Himeka noted, "You know, this is kind of ironic."

"Why is that?" asked Kazune, while Shi-chan just simply watched as Q-chan continued to treat the wound.

"Because not long after Karin moved here, she was the one who carried you home, and you were unconscious." Himeka answered.

Kazune, flustered, said, "When was that?"

"The first time you fainted after transforming in front of her."

"Oh"

"She and I talked about you."

"R-Really? What did you two say?"

"Hm? Well…" Himeka pondered, trying to recall what happened so long ago. "I told her about how you were sorta a cry-baby when we were little."

"W-Wha…? You did?" Kazune said, pink.

"Mm-hm. Then I told her how you changed when you were ten, saying that you'd become strong and protect me."

_That was when I had found out what I was,_ Kazune reminiscensed.

"She asked if I was what you had talked about protecting, and I said yes. Then she suddenly stood up, saying that she'd protect me too, not matter what it took," Himeka said fondly. "I was really touched and surprised."

"Huh. Sounds like her," Kazune chuckled, looking at Karin in the bed. "Always so random."

"She really is a good friend." Himeka said, looking at Karin too, "She traded outfits with me, you know, during the school festival, so I could impress the person I liked."

"Yeah, I figured – wait, you like someone?" Kazune exclaimed, looking at Himeka incredulously,

"At the time, year. It was you," Himeka said casually and bluntly, as if it didn't matter.

"N-Nani?" Kazune spluttered, flustered. _She had a crush on me? But I'm sorta… basically… technically… if you look at it that way… her father!_

"Don't worry. I figured out that it was only family love. Also, I realized that you liked Karin-chan."

"E-eh? What do you mean? How'd you figure that?"

"Actually, it was when we were home and Karin-chan had been kidnapped by meganekko (Sky-chan: that means 'glasses man')," Himeka confessed. "Although, I'm pretty sure it was obvious to everyone else but Karin-chan. I was just slow to see it."

"Obvious? What do you mean obvious? Are you sure?" (Sky-chan: Ahh, Kazune, ever the dense one.)

"Mm-hm, it seemed like it."

"Uh…how?" Kazune was still dense, flustered, embarrassed, and pink. Very, very pink.

"Everyone could see the changes in you after Karin-chan came," Himeka explained.

That took him off guard. "Changes?"

"Whenever you were around Karin-chan, you were completely relaxed and yourself. You smiled and laughed more often and it felt like your entire character had softened," Himeka said bluntly again.

"Oh." _I guess it's better than looking like a lovesick puppy dog…not that I am or ever was one, of course!_

"Kazune-sama, Himeka-sama, I have finished tending the wound. Karin-sama will wake soon enough, but she should get rest for now," Q-chan then put in.

Kazune and Himeka both nodded and expressed their thanks. Q-chan then left.

"Come on Kazune-chan, let's get something to eat," suggested Himeka.

Kazune shook his head. "No thanks, Himeka," he said, "I think I'll stay here for a little, you know, to make sure she's comfortable." Himeka looked innocently at him, and Kazune realized what he was saying. "I mean," he then said, "If I don't, and she wakes up uncomfortable, she start yelling and screaming, and I'll never get any peace…" to try and cover what he said.

Himeka raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. _Kawaii,_ she thought (Sky-chan: That means cute). "Okay," she said, and left. Shi-chan followed, saying "I want food too, nya!"

&

Night had fallen, and Karin was still sleeping. Himeka and Shi-chan had eaten dinner, but when Himeka asked if Kazune wanted dinner, he said he'd eat later. It was now 10 o'clock, and Himeka was worried. She put some food on a tray and walked up to Karin's room to insist that Kazune should eat.

When she got there, with Shi-chan on her heels, she peaked through the door. Kazune was dozing with his head on the bed, thought he was still in the chair. Himeka put the tray down, seeing as how Kazune probably won't be eating while he's sleeping. She looked at them again and smiled, but there was a distant look on her face.

"Is Himeka-chan jealous?" asked Shi-chan innocently.

"No, no," Himeka replied, "My feelings for Kazune-chan are of a family kind. It's different from what Karin-chan and Kazune-chan have."

"But are you lonely?" asked Shi-chan again.

"Not really. They're still my best friends, and it's not like they've been ignoring me."

"Then why does Himeka-chan have a distant look on her face?"

"Umm…well, I guess seeing the two of them like this, well, it makes me wonder…"

"Nya?" Shi-chan tilted her head in question.

"It makes me wonder what my father and mother were like…" Himeka said thoughtfully, "I'd always though that Kazune-chan was my cousin, or even my brother, and Karin-chan my best friend, but now that I know their actually clones of my parents…I wonder now more than ever what my parents were like…Like why did my father make Kazune-chan at all, and why he ended up making Karin-chan too…"

"But, you know, like Micchi said before, even though they're clones, they're still Karin-chan and Kazune-kun."

"Yes, I realize that, but that's exactly why I wonder what Professor Kujyou and Suzuka were like. I couldn't hear everything meganekko said that day, so I still have a lot of questions," Himeka said, still staring that the two.

"I'm sure you'll find out!" Shi-chan said encouragingly.

"Really?" Himeka said, looking down at Shi-chan.

"Really! A goddess never lies, you know!" Shi-chan stated, "Maybe their spirits will come down to Himeka-chan and tell her all about themselves!" She explained, waving her arms frantically.

Himeka giggled and picked Shi-chan up. "Maybe…"

**End Part 6**

A/N: I know, you're all probably wondering, 'Why the hec did Sky-chan put this in?! Isn't this story supposed to be KxK centric??'. Yes, it is, but I had to let Himeka-chan shine a little. Also, I thought this might be a possible explanation for why Himeka went to study abroad. I know they say it in Chapter 00 of chu, but I thought this might be a more detailed explanation.

Also, you're probably thinking I'm dragging this out…maybe I am…maybe I just don't want this story to end…But don't worry, the date will probably come in chapter 8 (chapter 7's gonna be getting ready at Miyon's house!), so please, bear with me!

Oh, and please read my other story!

And the contest is still up! Write a scenario of punishment, and I'll post it as an extra!

_See you next time, and PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	7. Waking Up and Gettinig Ready!

A/N: I know I said I would only update on weekends, but this is a special occasion! Today, February 26, is my loyal friend and reviewer's, Watashi's, BIRTHDAY!

So, in dedication to this reviewer whose been with me from the start, I wrote this chapter before the weekend was over, and am posting it today! **Watashi, this is for you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE!**

Disclaimer: How many times are you going rub it my face! I DO NOT OWN.

**Part 7**

_Chirp chirp!_

"Nngh…" Karin mumbled, clenching her eyes tighter as sunlight broke through the curtains. She then slowly opened then, then blinked a few times to clear and focus her vision. She struggled to sit up. Her body felt stiff, as if it had been still for a long time. When she finally managed to get herself upright, she stretched, restoring feeling to her numb muscles. It was then she realized that she was still in her uniform, and that her head felt like it was on fire. _Huh?_ she wondered. She tried to remember what happened the previous day. _Oh yeah. I was talking to the Kazune-Z. They shoved me to the wall, I hit my head, and got knocked out. Well, that explains the massive headache, but how did I get to my room…?_ Then she noticed a weight beside her on the bed. She looked next to her, expecting to see Shi-chan or something, but boy did she get surprised.

There was Kazune, sitting on a chair, head and arms resting on the bed, sound asleep. Karin's face softened. _He must have been worried,_ she thought. She reached her hand out to brush away some of the golden hair that had fallen on his face. _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought as she smiled tenderly down at him, _I should let him sleep._ She then tried to slowly and quietly get out of the bed. Halfway from getting to the floor, she realized what day it was, and what that meant.

"HOLY CRAP THE DATE IS TODAY!" she screamed, forgetting her mission to be quiet, and jump out of bed, waking up Kazune.

"H-huh? Wha—?" Kazune spluttered, lifting his head. If Karin hadn't had her mind on other things, she might of thought he looked cute, like a little kid, right down to the little drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Karin?" Kazune noticed, "Oh, good, you're finally up. Wait a minute, why are you screaming? Isn't it polite to let a guy sleep? Women are so loud."

"NEVER MIND THAT! KAZUNE-KUN, THE DATE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TODAY! HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP! WHAT TIME IS IT!" Karin said, still screaming. All the yelling was getting on Kazune's nerves. After all, he just woke up.

So he screamed back, "WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE…because…" Karin suddenly flushed, and looked down, "I was really looking forward to it," she mumbled to the floor so quietly, Kazune barely caught it, "And I actually did want to go on a date with you, I just wasn't sure that you did. But then when you agreed to it, I was really happy…But now, thanks to the Kazune-Z, I became unconscious and I might of slept through it and we might not ever go on one again and you'll probably get mad at me for sleeping so much and…" by now, Karin was babbling. Kazune was shocked to see that some tears had formed in her large green eyes.

Kazune's face softened, and he walked over to Karin. He tilted her face up with his hand. Karin looked anxiously and tearfully at him.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, patting her head, "If _we_ did sleep through it, then we'll just go tomorrow, or next weekend, okay?" Karin understood his emphasis on 'we', telling her that if they did sleep through it, _both_ of them did.

Karin's gorgeous eyes brightened, and she nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kazune-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, girls obsess over the silliest things. And they worry to much," he said playfully.

She closed her eyes, lifted her chin up, crossed her arms, and turned slightly away from him. "Hmph! Speak for yourself," Karin said, matching his playfulness.

"What are you talking about? _Guys_ don't obsess over things, and we _never_ worry too much," remarked Kazune smugly.

Karin snorted. "Hah! As if!"

"Oh, yeah? Name a time!"

"Fine. What do you call your relationship to the rings? Devotion? I don't think so."

"I was _not_ obsessed with the rings! And besides, even if I were, and I'm not saying I am, it was just to protect Himeka!" _And you_, he added mentally. Out loud, he added, "And that's not silly!"

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself." Her arms were still crossed. "And speaking of, with your whole opinion that girls worry too much, _you're_ the one who always worries about Himeka-chan and other people. So much that you forget to take care of yourself!" her tone turned to scolding. Add that to the crossed arm and accusatory eyes, she looked like a mom to some not yet existing child. (In the future… Suzune: Achoo!) (Future Karin: Bless you. Hm, wonder who's talking about you).

"I do too!"

Karin rolled her eyes and opened her mouthed to say something, but she was stopped by Himeka, who had just opened the door.

"Oh! Good, you two are up," she said, "I was just about to wake you guys, too. Come on Karin-chan, it's time to go to Miyon-chan's house, although you might want to change out of you uniform first."

"Miyon-chan's house? Himeka-chan, what time is it?" she said, thinking, _We were supposed to go to Miyon-chan's house to get ready for the date, and if we're still going, does that mean…?_

"Um, around 8 o'clock, I think."

Karin's face lit up. They hadn't slept through the date after all! She squealed and hugged the air out of Kazune, saying "YAY! WE DIDN'T SLEEP THROUGH IT AFTER ALL!" before pushing him and Himeka out, this time saying, "Get out of here! I have to change!" and slamming the door behind their backs.

Himeka laughed at Kazune, who was still trying to catch his breath again. "I think Karin-chan's really excited," she said.

"You, pant, you don't say?" Kazune replied. He was finally breathing normally, so he said, "You know what I think?"

Himeka shook her head.

"That Karin's hugs are deadly and lethal."

Himeka giggled. By then, Karin had finished changing and burst the door open. "C'mon Himeka-chan! Let's go!" She grabbed Himeka's hand and started pulling her down the stairs.

Kazune followed, and just as they finished putting their shoes on and opened the door, Kazune said, "Hey! And what exactly am I supposed to do for then next four and a half hours alone in the house?"

"Entertain yourself!" Karin said before closing the door behind her. Kazune continued to stand in front of the door for a few seconds, before walking away chuckling, in search of some breakfast.

-&-

When Karin and Himeka got to Miyon's house, Miyon was standing in front of the entrance, obviously waiting for them. When the reached her, she jumped to them and hugged them both, before screaming to a guy in�the�street next to a small limo (Sky-chan: Let's just pretend Miyon's rich too.) "They're here! Let's get moving!" She then started to drag them toward the car.

"Uh, where are we going?" Karin asked, "I thought we were getting ready at your house?" Himeka nodded in agreement.

"We are! But before we can decide on accessories and hair and all that, we need an outfit!" Miyon exclaimed.

"Outfit? But I thought I was changing at home…" Karin said confusedly. However, Himeka's face lit up with understanding and excitement.

"Miyon-chan is right! Let's go shopping!" Himeka said.

"But, do we have time?" Karin said. The date started right after lunch, which meant it would be around 12:30. They had less than four hours to get ready.

"Don't worry. Himeka-chan and I are experienced shoppers, and we know how to speed shop!" Miyon giggled.

"But, I didn't bring any money with me…" Karin said, still doubtful.

"Karin-chan, silly goose! I thought we went over this before. _You_ don't pay for things like that, _I_ do!" Himeka half laughed, half scolded.

"Yeah! And I call paying for shoes and accessories and things like that!" said Miyon.

"What? I can't let you pay for things like that!" Karin cried, "It's my date, not yours! You shouldn't waste your money!"

"Exactly! It's your first date with Kazune-kun! And that's exactly why we're paying! It took you guys so long that we're going to make sure it's perfect!" Miyon explained.

"But—!"

"Karin-chan, it's fine, really," Himeka tried to assure her. They were all standing in front of the car now.

"But it's a waste—!" Karin didn't get to finish, for Miyon cut in,

"Karin-chan, may I remind you that Himeka-chan and I are both rich?"

"I wouldn't say _rich_," Himeka said modestly.

Miyon ignored her, "And besides, the money would have probably been spent on something useless anyway, so we're making sure it's put to good use!" Miyon saw that Karin wasn't giving up, so she said in the most serious voice that Karin had ever her use, "No arguing, Karin. We're going to shop, and Himeka-chan and I are going to pay, whether you like it or not. Just give in and we won't have to resort to painful techniques to get you to agree."

Karin sighed, and nodded.

"Good! Now, get in girls! It's time for some shopping!"

-&-

In town, the girls walked side-by-side, all with smiles on their faces. Now that Karin was over her reluctance for them to spend money on her, she was enjoying their girl time. Right now, they were discussing what they should look for.

"The date's not going to be formal, and they're going to have to walk around a lot (I think), so dresses are not a good idea," Miyon said to Himeka.

Himeka had to agree. "But it's too bad, I think Karin would have looked nice in a dress," she added.

"Can't help it though," Miyon shrugged.

"What shop are we going to?" Karin asked.

"Well, there's this cute little store that just opened over there, let's check it out," Himeka suggested. They agreed, and the girls set off for the store.

Inside, it was Clothes Land. Shirts, dresses, skirts, jeans, and lots of other things surrounded the shoppers. _Wow, for a place Himeka-chan said was small, it sure has a lot of clothes,_ Karin thought.

The girls then set off to browse and look. However, before Karin was finished looking through one rack, Himeka appeared next to her, with an arm-full of clothes and outfits to try out. It wasn't long until Miyon appeared in the same state. Before Karin could get over her astonishment, they both ushered her into the dressing room, then gave her an outfit to try. Karin thought, _They weren't kidding when they said they were speed shoppers_.

She changed in to the outfit they gave her, and stepped out.

"No way, it doesn't fit her right," Miyon said immediately.

"The color doesn't look good on her either," said Himeka. And with that, they gave her another outfit and pushed her back into the dressing room.

She changed and stepped out.

"Nope, it's not Karin."

"I don't like the design."

They gave her another outfit and back into the dressing room she went again.

Change. Step out.

Have the outfit criticized.

Get another outfit.

Back into dressing room.

Change. Step out.

Have the outfit criticized.

Get another outfit.

Back into dressing room.

Change. Step out.

Have the outfit criticized.

Get another outfit.

Back into dressing room.

This process went on and on until Himeka and Miyon pressed the last outfit in to Karin's hands. As she changed, Karin thought, _I guess we'll have to go to another store. Darn._ As much as she liked shopping, this was a little overwhelming. She stepped out of the dressing room for the 57th time that day.

She waited for the criticism.

It didn't come.

Instead, both Miyon screamed, "It's perfect!" while Himeka said, "It's so cute on you, Karin-chan!"

_Guess it's decided then_, Karin said. She looked in the mirror and discovered that she liked the outfit. A lot. It fit her personality, and it fit her. She just hoped Kazune would like it.

-&-

Karin, Himeka, and Miyon were back at the latter's house. They had a quick bite to eat, before they started to work again. It was 10:15, and they had about 2 hours to do hair, make up, nails, accessories, etc. Himeka and Miyon worked diligently and quickly, all the while chatting about girl stuff with Karin.

The two stylists used their 2 hours to the fullest. They had just finished putting on the last coat of lipgloss on Karin before Miyon's watch told the three of them that it was 12:15.

_Time to go meet Kazune-kun,_ Karin thought, _And time to start our date._ She felt anxious and flustered and her stomach was doing flip-flops. She felt slightly queasy too.

Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes and put a determined look on her face. _What am I doing? I'm not wrapped around Kazune-kun's little finger! If anything, it should be the other way around! I'm Kamichama Karin! I can do anything! I need to stop being all swoony over Kazune-kun and be myself! I can do this!_

--

Meanwhile, Kazune was facing the same problems. He was going to meet Karin soon, and he was as nervous as heck. He kept pacing back and forth in front of the entrance inside the house. In his mind, his worries formed questions. _What if she doesn't like what we're going to do? What if she doesn't show up? Am I going to be stood up? What if she doesn't like the restaurant? What if some stalker takes her away from me? What if she doesn't like __that__? What if …_

But then Kazune stopped himself angrily. _Kazune, what are you doing!_ he scolded himself, _She's just a girl! Granted, she's the most important and special person in the world to you and if you lose her, you don't know how you'll live—urgh! You're doing it again! Just calm down! There's no reason to be so worked up over a girl! Get a hold of yourself man!_ Kazune took a deep breath and calmed himself.

--

Karin stared determinedly at the sky.

Kazune became determined to be calm.

They were both determined to go on this date like it was any other day. They would _not_ show weakness. They _will_ be themselves.

_Let's get this show on the road!_

**End Part 7**

A/N: Yup, the next part will be the one you've all been waiting for. The date! I might take a while to post, because there's going to be a lot in there, and I'm not sure how fast I can make it.

Oh, and by the way, the underlined italicized part is both of them thinking at the same time.

And, I guess I should put this out there, and some of you might have guessed it already. I _sort of_ got my inspiration for Miyon's part in this chapter from Alice from _Twilight_.

And, one last time, Happy Birthday Watashi!

And, the contest is _still_ up! Forms of punishment! Tell me!

_Anyway, see you next time and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	8. THE DATE part 1

A/N: Okay, you're all probably yelling at me at how slow this update was

A/N: Okay, you're all probably yelling at me at how slow this update was. Yes, I know I sort of left you all hanging, but that was the whole reason that this chapter is so late! This chapter's the DATE! So I wanted to make it REALLY special, that's all! Not only that, but I _do_ have a life, too, you know. AND school is well, school. I've been getting papers and projects left and right. AND at some point I got writers block. So, I guess this is my weird way of saying that I'm REALLY sorry that this update took so long.

Moving on, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived: THE DATE!! Dun dada DUN!! I've actually had this date in mind or a loong time, and I put my best effort into it, so I hope I don't disappoint!

And yes, this means that my story is winding down to an end sob. No, this isn't the last chapter. There is one after this, but still…this is my first fanfic and I'm really sad it's about to end…sigh…

Thanks to all who reviewed! I tried to reply to all of them, but when I got around to it, I couldn't remember who I had already replied to, so I'm sorry if you didn't get a reply!

**Bubbles** – Thanks for reviewing! Yea, I know. They were a tad bit dramatic, but hey, they ARE young and inexperienced : )

**Watashi** – (gasps for air after hug) You're welcome! You were one of my first reviewers and you put up with me the whole time, so I'm really grateful! Here's your update! Sorry again it didn't come sooner…

**lollipop** – Thanks for reviewing! Yay! 7 stars (that is good, right?)! Here's that chapter! Sorry it didn't come sooner…

Disclaimer: Again and again, I do not own. Get the picture?!

So, on with the show!

* * *

**Part 8** (The Date!!)

Karin walked into the city for the second time that day. She walked with a determined air, on a purposeful path. Her jaw was set, and she looked very, _very_, serious.

After catching some people looking at her weirdly, she realized how strange she looked. She was almost sure that no normal person walked through the city with this serious of a face on. She relaxed her features, and focused on keeping herself relaxed. _Don't want to scare people off, do I?_ She thought to herself, _That'd just give Kazune-kun more reasons to tease me_.

So, as calmly as she could, she walked to the designated meeting place: the clock tower in the center of the city (Sky-chan: don't know if there actually is one in where they lived, but I needed a neutral, but renown and obvious place for them to meet). When she got there, Kazune was nowhere in sight. She checked her watch and realized that she was a bit early. She walked and stood right in front of the clock tower where she could be easily noticed and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And it was almost one.

And Karin was fully aware of the fact.

And she was angry.

_Stupid Kazune-kun_! she fumed, _And he's always yelling at me for my almost non-existent skills in punctuality! He was late to our last date – sort of date I mean – too! Who does he think he is? I get all excited and dressed up for this! The least he can do is SHOW UP ON TIME!_

Suddenly a cold, chilling entered Karin's mind: _Am I being stood up?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazune was on the other side of the clock tower, his thoughts similar to Karin's. _Stupid girl! Knowing her, she probably forgot the time or something. She's never on time!_

But, Kazune realized, it's been a full half-hour (more for him, because ironically he was a bit early too). _Odd…usually she's only late by 10, 15 minutes. Did she completely forget or something?_ Kazune's mind wandered back to when he was pacing in front of the door. _Or…she wouldn't really…stand me up?_ Kazune thought fearfully.

* * *

Michiru Nishikiori ambled through town aimlessly. With his hands behind his head, and carefree smile, he was a picture perfect image or relaxation.

_Mm…beautiful day…_he thought _perfect for a date…though I don't have a girlfriend…maybe I should get one_

_Ah! Come to think of it, isn't Hanazono-san and Kazune-kun's date today? I wonder if they are having fun._ He smirked, _Well, I guess I just have to tease the information out of Kazune-kun on Monday. That should be fun._

He walked until he was approaching the clock tower. _I just hope they manage to get through the day without any arguments, otherwise my matchmaking will go to waste!_ He chuckled.

As he neared the clock tower, he saw a familiar pair of olive hair ties. _Ah, speaking of…_ But, as he got closer, he saw Hanazono-san alone, gaze down, with a dejected look in her eyes. The clock struck one, and Micchi saw Karin sigh. _Uh oh, that can't be good. It hasn't even been half hour and they've already argued?_

He approached Karin, "Hey, Hanazono-san!" he greeted. She looked up, and Micchi could see that tears had been forming in the corners of her emerald eyes. _Euh…this is worst than I thought_

"Oh, Micchi," Karin quickly wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked dully.

"Just taking a stroll…and you?" Micchi nonchalantly replied.

"You know what I'm doing here," she said bitterly.

"Hm? No really, I don't," Micchi provoked.

"What day is it, Micchi?" asked Karin, now irritated.

"Saturday"

"And…?"

"I don't know. What's so special about this Saturday?"

"You would know, since you were so excited about it, idiot."

"Idiot? That's not very nice. Especially since I have no idea why you're calling me 'idiot'"

Karin sighed, very irritated now, "Does the word 'date' ring a bell to you?"

"'Date'? Ah! Is Hanazono-san and I supposed to go on a date? I completely forgot! I'm not late am I?"

"NO! I take 'idiot' back! You're worse than an idiot! You just have fluff for brains! I would never go on a date with you! Are you joking! Not even when pigs fly!" She was angry now.

"Huh? Then why date?" Micchi asked with a smile.

"_Kazune-kun_ and I were supposed to go on a date!" She finally shouted.

Micchi finally grinned in the fullest, but then noticed something, and frowned. "'Were'? Did you two fight already?"

"No, but I would fight with him if he actually shows up," Karin looked away, embarrassed.

"You mean he hasn't come yet?" Micchi said disbelievingly.

"Obviously."

"That can't be right."

Karin didn't say anything. She just turned her head away, and wouldn't turn back.

"Hanazono-san?"

Silence.

"Hanazono-san, you don't think Kazune-kun stood you up, do you?"

Silence.

"Hanazono-san, you're wrong! Kazune-kun was looking forward to this! He wouldn't stand you up!"

"Oh really? And how would you know?" She snapped, finally turning back to glare at him.

"Because of the whole secret and gossip thing yesterday, I couldn't get a chance to talk to him alone, but you could see it," Micchi explained, quite seriously. For Micchi, that is.

"See it?"

"In his eyes. All day, there was a sparkle that wasn't there before. I think Himeka-san saw it, too. And I'm _sure_ you saw it."

"Maybe I did, but I didn't know why though," Karin shrugged.

"Gee, let's think. What could have happened just before that day that would cause Kazune-kun to be happy?" Micchi rolled his eyes.

"Um, a certain someone blurted out a certain secret which made a certain fan club suddenly whip their claws out at a certain person?"

"Hanazono-san!" Micchi whined, "Come on!"

Karin sighed, "Okay, okay. I did notice and I did understand. Actually, I ruled out being stood up a while ago. I know Kazune-kun better than that." It was true, Karin really did think at first that she was being stood up, and she was scared out of her mind. She started to go into a panic frenzy, but when she finally slowed down enough to really think, that's what she did: thought. She thought of how she had notice a new happiness in his eyes the day before. She thought of how he seemed more kind, being so supportive during the whole gossip situation, and had only said one comment about her gender that day. Not only that, she knew Kazune. She knew that he might seem obnoxious and chauvinist on the outside, but inside, DEEP inside, he was a kind, caring person. She knew he would never hurt her like that.

"I thought so—but wait. Then why do you look so sad?" Now Micchi was confused.

"I did realize that Kazune-kun would never stand me up. But, that doesn't explain why he's not here." She explained.

"Hanazono-san, I told you, something must have happened—"

She snapped, glaring at Micchi. "That's exactly it! _Something must have happened_!" She clenched her eyes tight. "He must have been hurt! It has to be that! Otherwise he would have called me! He might have been hit by a car…or beaten up by gangsters…or kidnapped, or _something_! He's hurt. I know it. And I-I can't _stand_ the thought of him lying somewhere in pain. What if he needs me? Wh-What if he's _dying_? And yet, I can't move my stupid self from this spot! My body won't move. And even if it could, what can I do? I have no idea where he is at all! I'm so… _useless_…I can't do anything, not even protect the person I care about most…" By the end of this rant, Karin was crying. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing into them.

Micchi took all this in, astonished. He'd never seen Hanazono-san break down like that. And all over Kazune-kun. He mentally shook his head, _And he says he isn't sure if Hanazono-san cares about him. He's denser than I thought_.

"Hanazono-san," he consoled, "I'm sure he's fine. You know very well that Kazune-kun's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"That's true, but then why hasn't he called?" Karin retorted, pulling her hands away from her face to glare at Micchi, eyes red and tears still leaking out of them.

"He probably has a good reason for that too. Tell you what, why don't I go look for Kazune-kun instead?"

Karin stopped glaring for once. "Really?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure. Think about it as making up for that whole blurting out the secret thing" He smiled, and she smiled back. Then, Micchi got a mischievous look in his eyes, "Of course, I am perfectly willing to make up by making _out_—"

He didn't get any further before he was on the ground, left cheek throbbing.

"Don't get cocky you idiot! God, and I actually thought for a second that you were growing at least _some_ brains…" Karin scolded, right fist still raised from the punch.

"Aw, come on, Hanazono-san. Just _one_ kiss to keep me motivated through the search. It's not like we haven't done it before—"

Bam. He had a right cheek to match the left one.

"Just get going, fluff-for-brains!" Karin growled "I still haven't forgiven you for that. That was my _first_ kiss, and you stole it, like a slimy, sick, snake—"

Micchi could see another punch was coming, so he decided to make a run for it. "All right, all right, I'm going!" he chuckled before getting back on his feet and starting to walk around the clock tower, hands back behind his head.

Karin saw him turn the corner, and once her anger died down, she smiled _You really do have fluff for brains. If you wanted to cheer me up, you could have just said so._ (Sky-chan: All right! I'll admit it! Totally from Shinshi Doumei Cross. Don't sue! I just thought it fit!) _Thanks, Micchi._

* * *

Still chuckling, Micchi walked straight ahead, the intricate designs and colors of the clock tower passing by him. As he reached the end of the next corner, a familiar patch of slightly long blond hair caught his eyes. He turned his head a walked a little more to see the person better, and with that icy blue eyes were added to the picture.

Confused, Micchi turned to face the direction he came from: the side Hanazono-san was on, then looked back at the blond haired boy, then back at Hanazono-san's direction, then back at the blond boy, back, forth, back, forth.

_Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me,_ he thought. _I thought Kazune-kun was smart!_

He sighed, and wondered who he should approach first. He decided Kazune-kun, since he figured it was more romantic for the guy to go running to the girl, and because, well, it was just closer.

As he made his way over to Kazune, Micchi saw a depressed look on his face, much like Karin's. Suddenly, Micchi smirked, _This could be fun…_ He knew that it was unfair to tease a downer, but who could resist teasing Kazune and taking advantage of his vulnerability, something he hardly ever shows?

"Kazune-kuuuuun!" Michi called in a sing-song voice, "Whatcha doing?"

Kazune jolted, hearing that oh-so-familiar-and-annoying voice. _No please…_ he groaned to himself, _Anyone but him_…

Micchi reached Kazune, who was attempting to ignore him. Attempting being the operative word here.

Micchi waved his hand in Kazune's face "Hello? Kazune-kun? Are you there? Or have you finally left us to go back to your world in space?"

"If anyone's an alien, it you," Kazune grumbled, but loud enough that Micchi heard.

"Ah! He's alive!" Micchi exclaimed very loudly, causing a few people to stop and stare.

"Who said I was alive?" again, another grumble from Kazune, but this time Micchi couldn't hear.

"So, Kazune-kun, what are you doing?"

"Didn't you already ask that?" Kazune snapped, irritation leaking into his voice.

"But you didn't answer!" Micchi whined

"I know." Kazune responded bluntly.

"So answer!"

"No" Kazune threw an icy glare at Micchi that almost made him stop teasing. _Almost_.

"Wait a sec…for some reason I remember a certain Kazune-kun had plans today…what were they again? I can't remember." Micchi tapped his chin, looking innocently up, avoiding Kazune's eyes.

Kazune glared.

Micchi, being Micchi, didn't realize that now would probably be the best time to stop digging himself deeper into his hole…

"Yea…there was something going on today…didn't it have to do with Hanazono-san too?"

Kazune intensified that glare. Micchi sweat dropped. _Boy, if looks could kill…_

Micchi decided to put _one last comment_ before putting poor Kazune out of his misery.

"No, that can't be right. I recall Hanazono-san telling me she had plans with a boy she knew—"

BAM

_Gee, what is it, 'Punch Micchi Day'?_ Micchi grimaced to himself as he picked himself off the floor, rubbing his chin from Kazune's right hook.

"Will you, for once, _just once_, keep your stupid mouth shut?!" Kazune snapped, "Yes, I _know_ I'm being stood up, but that does NOT give you the right to rub it in my face. Aren't you sensitive at _all_? Karin's already made it clear that I'm an idiot, I don't need it from you too!"

"Touch-y" Micchi smirked, "Why do care so much about this anyway?"

"Because I was looking _forward_ to this, stupid!" Kazune finally shouted. Then he realized what he said, and looked away, embarrassed.

Micchi smiled, and Kazune noticed that it wasn't a smirk, which him confused. He would of thought that Nishikiori would tease him even more. So the next words that came out of that idiot's mouth took him by surprise completely.

"Then why don't you go meet her so your date can start?"

Kazune spluttered, "What are you talking about? Karin isn't here. Besides, you said she had plans with some other boy—"

"She had plans with _you_" Micchi clarified.

"But she's not _here_!"

"Jeez Kazune-kun, I thought you were smart. Don't you realize there is more than one side to a building? Including a clock tower?"

Kazune's eyes widened. He couldn't believe hadn't thought of that. Without his permission, he began to feel hope. He was just about to take off running when he realized something. He turned his sharp gaze on Micchi.

"You knew that Karin's here."

Micchi nodded sheepishly.

"And you still decided to tease me."

Micchi shrugged, smirking.

Kazune took a deep breath to fight his anger, "I'll get you later." He turned around and started to run, but then he briefly stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "But thanks" he said before he took off in a dead sprint.

Micchi chuckled before putting his hands back to their original position behind his head, taking off in some random direction, whistling. _My work here is done_

* * *

Kazune was mentally beating himself up as he ran around the tower. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid. He should of remembered that Miyon's house was on the opposite side of town, and therefore the opposite side of the clock tower. He should of remembered that Karin would be approaching from that side to, just as he would be approaching from the other side. Hell, he just should of remembered _There are more than one freaking sides to a clock tower!_ He screamed to himself. Now Karin was probably sick worried for him, of worse, she might have already left, furious, thinking that she had been stood up. Kazune pumped his legs faster.

He finally reached the other side of the building. There. He immediately saw an olive hair tie, as well as a bit of the sage green eyes that were so wide and expressive and could never hide a lie. He slowed down as he approached her, slightly out of breath. He walked slowly toward her, his own icy blue eyes never leaving her figure. As he reached her, he saw tears in her eyes, and Kazune felt a pang in his heart. He'd never meant to hurt her. But, he laughed lightly, going,

"Girls are so emotional."

He saw Karin's head whip around so fast that he was afraid she had snapped her neck. Apparently not, because she still managed to bowl right into him.

"Kazune-kun!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

He caught her, and held her for a second, before babbling out his apology, "Karin, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to stand you up, I swear. I just forgot that there were more than one sides to a building. Seriously, I'm sorry. Really. Please don't be mad! I—" He was cut off.

"Kazune-kun, I didn't think you were standing me up," Karin mumbled into his shirt.

"I—really?" Kazune was surprised. He knew _he_ was thinking it.

She nodded, and pulled back slightly to look at his face. "I know you better than that, Kazune-kun. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you."

Kazune began to feel guilty. He should have known Karin wouldn't do that to _him_ either. He mentally kicked himself again, but he kept these thoughts inside. No need to make Karin think he didn't trust her.

"However…" Karin began.

SLAP.

Kazune felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and somehow, his face ended up turning sideways. Karin, her hand still in mid-air, was staring tearfully at him, though she had only pulled away slightly.

"Okay, I sort of get the feeling that I deserved that, but I have to ask. What was that for?" Kazune said, bewildered. _I mean, she _did_ say she didn't think I was standing her up, didn't she?_

"That is for making me stand out here for a half an hour and have people stare at me like I was stupid –" Karin answered.

SLAP

"That was for being stupid and forgetting something as simple as three dimensional figures –"

SLAP

"That was for making me put up with Micchi more than I wanted to—"

SLAP.

"And _that_ is for worrying me to death." She finally ended. By this time, Kazune's cheeks were throbbing (Karin had been alternating hands), and he was absolutely lost.

He gently pushed her away, though his face was now irritated.

"Alright, I admit, you're right about the first three. Though one, I don't think that they were bad enough to deserve slaps. Two, since when do you slap instead of punch? Three, I had to put up with Nishikiori, too, you know. And four, why the heck would you be worried, if you weren't thinking I was standing you up?"

She glared at him, tears still in her eyes. "Yes, I didn't think you were standing me up. Like I already said, I know you better than that. Okay, that option closed. What was left? That whole time was freaking out, Kazune-kun! I kept thinking 'Something must of happened. He's hurt! I know he is!' I wanted to go look for you. I kept telling my body to move, but it wouldn't!"

She clenched her eyes shut and yelled, "Do you know how useless I felt? How guilty?! Stupid, stupid Kazune-kun! And all this time all _you_ were worried about was being stood up? Or thinking that I thought you were standing me up? Thanks a lot Kazune-kun. Nice to know you trust me."

Then she broke down crying, "I should be mad about that. I _am_ mad. But, for some crazy reason, I can't bring myself to be angry about that! You're probably right. I _must_ be stupid, because I just- the only anger I feel right now is that you made me worry so much.." She tried to wipe the tears away from her face, but it was useless. They just kept coming. "You're so stupid. I'm so stupid—"

Kazune cut her off, roughly grabbing her and pulling her to him into a hug, just as he had in the basement, before Miyon's play (Sky-chan: You all know when that was. Cookies for the person who tells me what volume!). He had been silent through out her little speech, and decided now was the time to cut her off. Karin was stiff in his arms, and Kazune knew she was a second away from pushing him away.

"I'm sorry." That's all he said. And that's all it took. Karin relaxed in his arms, and buried her face into his neck.

She rested her hands on his chest, and they just stood there like that for a while.

* * *

Karin was faint with relief as she stood there in Kazune-kun's arms. She was slightly tired, from crying and from the emotional stress. She just wanted to stay there forever, and for a while she gave in to that feeling, but then she noticed people were staring.

They had an audience.

Karin flushed, and pulled away. "Er, Kazune-kun? People are staring," she pointed out, taking a step back.

Kazune turned a little pink himself before going "Oh. Um, well…" he searched for a change in topic. "You, uh, you look nice." Karin blushed at the compliment, glad he liked the outfit. She wore a cute sage green baby doll with threads of gold, along with a simple khaki skirt and a pink and green belt. For accessories, she had plain pink bubble earrings. Her hair was half up, half down, tied with her usual olive hair ties, and her bangs were parted and swept to the side.

"Thanks. You too" she said awkwardly. Kazune did look handsome in a simple ice blue button up that accented his eyes and dark jeans.

"Um, do you want to get going?" he asked.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Well, you'll see once we get there, won't you?" he teased, and Karin furrowed her brow at him. "Come on." He pulled her in a random direction and they began walking.

For a while, it was still awkward as they walked silently, not touching. Karin was still flushed with embarrassment and uncertainty. Finally, Kazune hesitatingly took her hand and smiled at her. The ice broke and they were their normal selves again.

They chatted aimlessly while they walked, talking about random stuff. Karin told him about the shopping Miyon forced on her and Kazune was explaining in detail what he was going to do to Micchi for the whole secret thing. At certain points, they not surprisingly bickered about things, and a passerby would have thought, _did_ think they were an old married couple. Finally, Kazune started to lead Karin down random streets, and as they drew closer to their destination, it slowly dawned on Karin where they were going.

"You're taking me to the carnival!" she exclaimed, excited.

Kazune rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Jeez, it took you this long to figure it out?"

"I would snap at you, but I'm to excited!" Karin said, looking like a toddler with a goofy smile and bouncing up and down.

Kazune snickered, and said "Come on. Let's go!"

"YES!" Karin screamed in major Karin-style.

* * *

Kazune and Karin walked into the movie theater, hand in hand, laughing. Both of them were carrying lots of stuff. Karin was grasping on to a giant rabbit doll that Kazune won for her at, unsurprisingly, another shooting game (though this one had better prizes), and a bag of candies she bought to give to everyone when they got back. Kazune had another mask, but this time it was a bunny (Karin made him get that), along with a bag of fireworks to try when they got home. Karin had also tried to get him to buy accessories, but after about 10 minutes of arguing, Kazune finally won the argument, saying that he had already bought a ring when they went to the festival. They rode on almost every ride there was, went through haunted houses (Karin's favorite was the haunted house that had bugs in it. Kazune didn't know until it was too late.), mazes, and buildings with a bunch of those crazy mirrors. They had the time of their lives, and even managed to get through it without having any major arguments. Now, they were going to go see a new movie before they went to the last surprise that Kazune had planned.

Kazune gave Karin the tickets. "Here, why don't you save our seats and I'll get some food," he suggested.

"What, all that carnival food wasn't enough?" Karin teased.

"You know you want some too," Kazune retorted.

"Says who?"

"Oh, don't deny it."

"Fine, maybe I do want an extra large popcorn and a slushie. Don't forget it" Karin grinned before waltzing off.

Kazune shook his head, "Extra large? Jeez, and she was teasing _me_." And he went off to get their food.

* * *

Karin was just about to go into the theater when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried.

The boy that she had noticed whipped his head around when he heard her. His eyes lit up and he called out, "Karin-chan!"

* * *

A/N: Heehee, I know, cliffie. But it's the LAST cliffie. And, okay, I lied, this is only the first part of the date. oh well. But really, there is only on last chapter after this, and it won't be nearly as long as this chapter. I'm hoping to have it up by the end of next week.

So, was this long enough for you? Again, sorry for the wait!

Sob. That's right. Only one more chapter left... oh god, i'm going to cry.

_See you next time and REVIEW! (please?)_


End file.
